Patients suffering from AIDS (acquired immune deficiency syndrome) are at risk of developing significant ocular problems, either as a result of HIV (human immune deficiency virus) itself or as a result of opportunistic infection. Some of these problems can lead to blindness if left untreated. Among the many pathogens that can lead to blindness, cytomegalovirus (CMV) is by far the most common. In FY 1994, we have evaluated the effectiveness of an intraocular delivery device in preventing the spread of CMV retinitis. We have now nearly completed recruitment for this study. Although no analysis has yet been done of the data, no significant adverse reaction has been noted, and in al cases progression of CMV retinitis has been prevented.